


Not That Stupid

by the_benefactor



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grant Ward Redemption, Light Angst, Minor Character Death, Skyeward Week, drunk skye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_benefactor/pseuds/the_benefactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can't love him, she's not that stupid. </p><p>Skyeward Week; Day 2: Angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not That Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first completed fan fiction so please go easy on me!  
> I know I'm using the Day 2 prompt for Skyeward Week but I'm not yet talented enough to come up with something for a Quake/Hellfire au. 
> 
>  
> 
> Happy reading :)

Skye doesn't follow him because she wants comfort. Comfort hugs, comfort sex, nothing.  
Skye does not follow Ward because she loves him, it has nothing to do with that.

“He was a good guy, he didn’t deserve to-“ 

SMACK!

Skye slaps her hand across Ward’s mouth with as much force as she can muster, after sculling half a bottle of cheap bourbon.

“Shhhjjj, I dint follow for words I came for boooooze,” she slurs.

Ward fastens his hand around her wrist and softly lowers her arm. He pries the bottle from her grasp despite Skye's wines of protest.

“You should go back to your bunk,” Ward whispers, his lips brush lightly against her ear, in the most platonic way possible, as he reaches to place the almost empty bottle on the bedside table.

“I know,” she mutters, falling back against his headboard, he does the same. 

“I shouldn't be here,” she says, he knows. She shouldn't even be in a ten-foot radius. 

He says nothing, doesn't even move.

“Do you want me here?” she asks, turning her head, urging him to look at her. He does. 

“Yes.”

Silence.

A beat.

A pause that seems to last a lifetime.

She looks away first, coughs a little, stands up and walks towards the door, with as much grace as a shit-faced woman can manage. She gets to the door, eventually, but doesn't leave.

Instead, she mumbles “I shouldn't be here.”

Moments later Ward is behind her.

“I shouldn't be here,” she repeats.

He stands, she stands. Silence.

She turns to face him, small lines drawn on her face in tears.

“Can I stay?” he almost doesn't hear her, the recent loss and utter despair are clearly too much for her to handle. He nods and contemplates saying always, but knows now is not the time.

Grant pulls himself from his thoughts and manages to catch the last of Skye's drunken stumble as she makes her way to his bed. 

“I used to be good at this,” she says, he knows but asks anyway.

“At what?” Ward pulls the sheet back. “Drinking,” she replies as her head hits the pillow, his pillow. 

She places her hand on his, well not exactly but he knows she meant to be gentle.

“You’re not a bad person Grant, not to me, not anymore.” 

He nods, she tries to lace her fingers with his but settles for holding his thumb.

“Goodnight, Skye.” She smiles, a genuine, actual smile, even though her tears have already stained his pillow.

“I love you too,” she says. It's faint and quiet but feels like an explosion. She’s half asleep and completely shit-faced and not in her right mind but some distant part of him believes her.

She’s left enough room on the bed as if she was expecting him to join her. But he can’t do that, not to her, not now. So instead, he slides to the floor.

Grant knows that she won’t remember this conversation in the morning, she’d probably hit him once she realises where she spent the night, that’s why he’s on the floor.

For the next six hours, all he can think about is that she can’t love him, that she was lying. That there is no way she could ever possibly love him. 

She was drunk. 

She’s not that stupid.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Please feel free to leave any comments with helpful hints and constructive criticism.  
> Also, you should follow me on Tumblr [failing-at-being-an-angel](http://failing-at-being-an-angel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
